comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Bola
Para consultar anteriores mensajes, ver archivo: Archivo 1 Felices fiestas Hola, Bola, pase con un almuerzo navideño con mi familia peruana, espero que has pasado también con tu familia colombiana, bueno estoy un poco estresado por los trabajos de fin de año en mi oficina todo el día, aquí todo wikia especialmente literatura es como para mi un entretenimiento y, diversión. Ya apareció un spotlight de Literatura Wiki que he visto en otros wikis y espero nuevos visitantes con las puertas abiertas. Además puse Literatura Wiki © 2009 porque no me gustan que alguien copie mis trabajos, Bola, dime si esa plantilla Literatura Wiki © 2009 es indebido, avisame para quitarlos con gusto.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 22:30 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :Acá, acá y acá. 03:57 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Para Bola, creo que es momento de archivar ;-) Feliz año a ti también Pues eso, feliz año nuevo ;) Si, la verdad es que no le dedico mucho tiempo a esto últimamente. Pero es que al no haber conseguido que nadie colaborara... pues me aburre un poquito. De todos modos, quedan muchas cosas por hacer y de vez en cuando ire apareciendo... supongo :D --Ceriwden 08:07 1 ene 2010 (UTC)--Ceriwden 08:07 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi primer articulo. Hola, Bola! Espero que hayas comenzado bien este 2010. He comenzado un articulo sobre Bettina Vardé, una actriz, bailarina y vedette argentina. Las fotografias del articulo me las ha cedido la propia sra. Varde y esta al tanto de la confeccion del presente articulo y me ha dado su aprobacion. Evitare colocar sus fotos en la revista Playboy edicion argentina. Por favor, tenme paciencia si no hago un buen diseño. Saludos! Rene rcbatman ¡Feliz 2010! ¡Hola, Bola! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Jajaja, me sorprendiste. No me esperaba que te pasaras por el Wiki, gracias. Ya hora mismo estamos solucionando un problema, pero nada grave y creo que se puede solucionar entre nosotros. En todo caso, yo les aviso. Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros. Y esperemos que sí podamos llegar a los 2.000 artículos. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 17:28 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Felices fiestas Hola. Feliz año nuevo y perdón por la ligera tardanza en responder. Un poco de ayuda nunca está de más, y lo que podais hacer siempre será bienvenido. Gracias por la oferta. Lo de Wikia Gaming siempre me pareció interesante, y creo que habría que hacer más para integrar todas estas wikis sobre videojuegos en español, muchas suelen necesitar ayuda para despegar. Si yo o Metroidover podemos hacer algo para contribuir, avisadnos. Muchas gracias y saludos.--'Metrox' (Discusión|·|En Metroidover) 18:52 3 ene 2010 (UTC) hola hola bola me llamo deccer tengo una wiki llamada el omnitrix wiki sobre una serie llamada ben 10 pero no tengo ningun usuario y muy pocos visitantes ¿me podrias decir como hago para conseguir que se unan a mi pagina y mas visitantes? gracias --deccer 19:29 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Problemas de Dialgapedia Hola Bola, encantado de conocerte y gracias por preocuparte. Soy el último administrador de Dialgapedia wiki. Simplemente, se ha copiado varios artículos pero me he encargado de eliminarlos. Ese usuario anónimo decía que todo lo de "calidad" era copiado de wikidex, otra wiki que también visito, por cierto. Sólo están copiados los sprites, pero de texto nada. El Usuario Alecran es responsable de estas copias, no yo. ¿Se podría hacer algo? Saludos --Pokemon shiny 11:18 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale. El usuario Alecran ha sido bloqueado. De todas formas ya sabía como hacer un bloqueo pero gracias. --Pokemon shiny 12:47 7 ene 2010 (UTC) borrado masivo de contribuciones No es que haya pasado nada, mas bien para estar prevenido ante los casos de vandalismo a gran escala. las ayudas mencionan la "reversión bot". Añadiendo &bot=1 al final de la URL de las contribuciones de un usuario. El ejemplo, que ponen es http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=Vandal&bot=1. mi pregunta es: ¿está instalado en wikia?. por que a mi no me funciona. Por lo menos poned un ejemplo en una url de wikia a modo de ejemplo. --Helmut Newton 02:01 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Darse de baja Hola, tan sólo una pregunta ¿Cómo me doy de baja en wikia? Gracias KNK 08:44 8 ene 2010 (UTC) :Hola, te respondo porque tambien me mandaste a mi un correo electronico, no hay forma de darse de baja, la unica forma es de ya no usar la cuenta y si deseas privacidad borra tu correo electronico en la info o marca/desmarca las opciones para que te manden correos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:09, 11 enero 2010 (UTC) ::Otra forma es solicitar que el Staff deshabilite tu cuenta enviándoles un mensaje a Especial:Contact. 19:31 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo en el Wiki de Warcraft Perdona que te moleste otra vez pero hay un usuario en el wiki de warcraft que lleva más de un mes blanqueando páginas porque no permite que nadie más que él las toque. Si puedes hacer algo te lo agradecería. Gracias. --Usuario:Petrovic Hola Bola! Ah... Gracias. Pero, cómo supiste eso de los problemas en la Wiki de los Simpson? Acaso soy famosa? XD -- 17:25 11 ene 2010 (UTC) :Porque tu lo reportaste aki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:05, 11 enero 2010 (UTC) pregunta replanteo la pregunta porque parece que me he explicado mal, no me has entendido o no quieres ayudarme. mi pregunta es *si existe una herramienta de borrado masivo de páginas nuevas "vandálicas". *como se usa la reversión bot (reversion masiva de contribuciones vandálicas). --Helmut Newton 04:29 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :Sí existe, la característica se llama "multidelete" y solo está habilitada para el Staff, Helpers y VSTF, aunque también existe un script llamado "Fastdelete" para los usuarios que no forman parte de esos grupos. Sobre las reversiones es otra característica especial para todos los grupos que incluyan derechos de administrador (incluyendo rollback), de igual forma, también existe un script personalizado llamado "rollbacktool". 05:36 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Demonios, pensaba que te había respondido, veo que no, lo siento. Lee Ayuda:Revirtiendo, esta parte en concreto: ---- Una "inundación" ocurre cuando un vándalo hace ediciones en muchas páginas muy rápidamente y en consecuencia hace que la página de cambios recientes quede inutilizable, por estar inundada de sus ediciones sin sentido (y de las reversiones que corrijan ese daño). En estos casos, los administradores pueden ocultar los vandalismos de cambios recientes. Para hacer esto, añade &bot=1 al final de la dirección usada para acceder a las contribuciones de un usuario. Por ejemplo, http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=VándaloPersistente&bot=1. Cuando se haga clic en los enlaces de reversión en su lista de contribuciones, la reversión, y la edición original que reviertas, estará oculta por defecto en los cambios recientes. Esto significa que los cambios estarán ocultos a menos que hagas clic en el enlace "bots" en la página de cambios recientes para configurarla como hidebots=0. Las ediciones no estarán ocultas en su lista de contribuciones, historiales o listas de seguimiento. Las ediciones se guardarán en la base de datos y no serán borradas, pero no inundará cambios recientes. El objetivo de esta funcionalidad es reducir las molestias de una inundación vandálica reduciendo sus efectos. Esto no debe ser usado para revertir un cambio que no te guste, pero sí para casos de inundación masiva de vandalismos. ---- ::Además del multidelete al que se refirió VegaDark aquí también podemos hacer lo de &bot=1. Un saludo y siento muchísimo la demora, pensaba que había grabado la respuesta y no le dí finalmente.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:22 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Pregunta? como hago para que aparezca una imagen en la pestaña, en vez de la "W" de Wikia HOM3R 1000 :Hola! Debes sustituir la imagen favicon.ico por la imagen que quieres poner ahí, pero ten en cuenta que tiene que tener el mismo tamaño que tiene la "W" y ser una imagen en formato .ico.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 16:43 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Donde encuentro esa imagen? :Ahh ya la encontre ... GRACIAS! Oye.. bola cuando subo la imagen me dice Error inteno y subi una imagen pequeña en formato ico pero no se que pasa :Eso es porque ahora mismo están desactivadas las subidas de archivos, estará arreglado pronto. De todas formas ten en cuenta que el Archivo:favicon.ico lo tienes que modificar en tu wiki, aquí no, ya que esto es la central y aquí no se deben modificar esas cosas.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 17:42 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Un favor por favor!!! Me puedes ayudar con esto esta es mi wiki: este es la pagina de Favicon.ico queria poner esta imagen. Agradeceria que me ayudaras entrando a mi wiki porfavor! HOM3R 1000 :Ya está, lo único que hice fue resubir de nuevo la imagen, tardará un poco en actualizarse, pero en cuanto se actualice lo verás bien, ten un poco de paciencia y saldrá. (Por cierto, para firmar tus mensajes pon: --~~~~, así sale automáticamente ;) ) Saludos--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 21:14 14 ene 2010 (UTC) bola pon por favor denuevo los aliens bestia futurista y fuego futurista tambien cerebron, ultrachoque y una nueva imagen de piedra como de las demas igualmente de eon y pon uevas imagenes de ben 10,000 que aparecieron con el signo de pregunta y los demas futuristas aliens que sean imagenes como los otros aliiens por favor solo Un favor por favor Ayuda en Yugipedia Hola, soy un contrbibudor en las Wikias de Yu-Gi-Oh! en Ingles y en Español. Hay un problema, no hay muchos usuarios en la Wikia de YuGi en español y ultimamente yo estuve tratando de revivir la wikia con nuevos articulos y eso. Al parecer el unico administrador de la wikia dejo la pagina y no hay nadie capaz de borrar articulos innecesarios y esas cosas. Que crees que se podria hacer en este caso? Ah y si se podria anunciar que la wikia tiene pocos usuarios y que se necesita mas usuarios? OMG! You did it 18:53 20 ene 2010 (UTC) :Muy buenas, he visitado el wiki, he visto que tenéis un nuevo editor, Escranius, ¿por qué no tratas de ponerte de acuerdo con él para sacar adelante el wiki? ¡Seguro que entre los dos es más fácil! He estado mirando el wiki y recibe suficientes visitas y tiene muchos artículos, si mejoráis el contenido del wiki este puede salir adelante. Para facilitar la tarea deberíais proponerlo para los spotlights, seguro que ganaríais visitas con esto. Así mismo si necesitas ayuda con las plantillas puedes pedirnos ayuda a Cizagna o a mi y te contestaremos lo más pronto posible, así mismo hay otros usuarios como Csuarezllosa y VegaDark que te pueden ayudar a corregir artículos. Si quieres, puedes adoptar el wiki, eso sí, habla con Majin_Buu, Chetx y todos los usuarios activos que hay allí para ver quién debería ser el administrador, y una vez os pongáis de acuerdo y hayáis formado un equipo para administrar el wiki, podéis organizaros para crear una gran comunidad, para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde encontrarnos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 23:48 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Skype Hola, Antonio, estoy bien solo trabajando muy tranquilo en esta wikia de literatura que salgo adelante, no necesito buscar usuarios sino que vendrán usuarios solitos que le gustan leer o editar literatura. Antonio, estoy todos los dias de lunes a viernes aqui en mi oficina periodística trabajando, la oficina de informática no quiere instalar software, si detecta que estoy utilizando cualquier chat o skype me jalará orejas con memorándum, podemos hacer en mi casa sábados o domingos. Un saludo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 22:39 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 03:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Ayuda en The Legend of Zelda Wiki Hola! Soy uno de los usuarios que actualmente contribuye en la wikia de The Legend of Zelda. He visto tu mensaje en la página de discusión y resulta que hay un problema. La wikia lleva más de un año sin administradores que colaboren (desde el 2008 aprox.) y el actual dueño lal parecer ya no se conecta. Un pequeño grupo de usuarios queríamos revivir la página y hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. De todas formas hay cosas muy importantes que necesita nuestra wikia y no podemos hacerla ya que nadie tiene los privilegios. Qué podríamos hacer para mantener bien actualizada la wikia e incluir lo que nos pides? Cómo podemos hacer llegar más usuarios? Agradecería mucho vuestra respuesta. Atentamente: Link oscuro 01:12 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 03:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Wikia en catalan La verdad es que te diría que si, pero luego pasa lo que pasa, también dije que ayudaría en lo de castellano y a la hora de la verdad no me puse a ello. Siempre estoy con determinados problemas laborales (que espero tener solucionados para el próximo curso de una vez, pero nunca se sabe) y acabo dejándolo todo colgado. Creo que si encontráis a alguien que se dedique a esto con más constancia será mejor, si no... pues me explicas lo que hay que hacer y algo iré haciendo.--Ceriwden 14:54 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :Les echaré un ojo a las dos, pero ya digo que en estos momentos no puedo garantizar el dedicarle mucho tiempo. ¿De momento hay alguien más que pueda colaborar en esto?--Ceriwden 18:19 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::He mirado los dos links que me dejaste (al catalan y al castellano). Por lo que veo, las páginas de inicio no se parecen en nada ¿es correcto así? También he visto que todos los links de la página en catalan van a páginas en ingles ¿son las que se tendrían que traducir?--Ceriwden 17:36 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Vale, de momento (si puedo mañana y si no el fin de semana) copiaré la portada en castellano en la catalana y la traduciré. Si se necesitan imágenes las copiaré y subiré también. De momento dejaré los links al castellano, porque veo que la catalana lo único que tiene es la página principal. ¿Te parece correcto?--Ceriwden 16:37 26 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Bien, cuando tengas tiempo. Si quieres, déjame algún encargo que yo pueda ir haciendo mientras, y así te ahorro algo de trabajo, aunque tendré que poner las cosas en castellano, ya que no sé catalán muy bien que digamos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 16:43 26 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::PD: Otra cosa, los proyectos como los spotlights no podremos ponerlos en marcha en catalán, ya que no tienen suficiente relevancia como para tener sus propios spotlights, así que no hará falta ponerlos en la central en catalán.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 16:43 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno, te cuento lo que he hecho (antes de leer tu respuesta, por cierto): *He copiado la página principal castellana y la he puesto en la catalana, traduciéndola. *Las plantillas que usa las he copiado también en la catalana. Eso significa que lo que hay en las plantillas Central/1, Central/2, etc de momento sale en castellano, ya lo traduciré (aunque dejando los links a las versiones castellanas). *También he copiado las imágenes que usa la portada castellana. Hay una que debería modificar-se (la de "crear un wiki", ya que -si no me equivoco- en catalán debería ser "crear una wiki"). Hay un problema y es que los links de la parte inferior de la página no se ven. Es debido a que en la castellana se usa una clase definida en Mediawiki:Common.CSS (la clase whitelink) para que los links se vean de color blanco, pero yo no tengo permisos para editar esa página (en la catalana), de modo que no puedo crearla y la clase no funciona (es decir, el texto está, pero del mismo color del fondo y por tanto no se ve). No me he mirado el resto de Common.CSS, quizá se debería copiar todo tal cual en la catalana, pero ya digo que no me lo he mirado y el resto no se que hace (de todos modos, el CSS es para definir la apariencia, si se quiere que se parezcan, seguro que no hace ningún daño copiarlo todo).--Ceriwden 12:10 29 ene 2010 (UTC) :Te doy permisos de administrador en el wiki, así te será más fácil. Por cierto, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a arreglar los errores que hay en Ciudad Paragon? He visto que el skin tiene algunos errores y se ven mal ciertas cosas.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 15:50 29 ene 2010 (UTC ::Yo con firefox no veo nada que esté mal, pero puedo no haberme dado cuenta o que se vea mal con otros navegadores. Qualquier ayuda es bienvenida, evidentemente ;) --Ceriwden 21:17 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hoy he vuelto a mirar esto, en principio la portada y las plantillas que incluye (Centro/1 y Centro/2, porque Centro/3 y Centro/4, aunque las copié también me parece que son versiones "malas" de las otras dos) estan traducidas. Hay algun problema con el CSS, no me funciona bien (primero lo copié todo tal cual del castellano, al ver que no me funcionaba copié solo las clases que veo que se usan, pero sigue sin funcionar bien), como que esto no tiene que ver con el idioma a ver si se lo puede mirar alguna otra persona. No tengo claro si hay que traducir más cosas, si es el caso, déjame por favor en mi discusión (para que me salga el aviso más que nada) una lista de las páginas que hay que traducir y lo iré haciendo.--Ceriwden 16:57 13 feb 2010 (UTC) :A ver, en principio el foro ya está. Espero no haberme dejado nada. :Las otras dos páginas que me dijiste, la del "About us" el link que me dejaste es a una página que está en el dominio de wikia, pero que no está en formato wiki (y, además, está en inglés). No se exactamente dónde debería ponerla. La de los términos de uso la veo en un tono muy "legal"; puedo traducirla, pero no se qué podria opinar un abogado de la traducción que haga, no se si me explico... supongo que me quedaría más tranquila si añado al final una nota diciendo que "esta página es una traducción de (pàgina original, supongo que en inglés), consultarla en caso de cualquier duda" o algo por el estilo. De hecho, creo que me quedaría más tranquila si lo hiciera alguna otra persona, pero puesto que parece que sólo estoy yo disponible, ya la traduciré :D :He visto que en castellano hay unas páginas de ayuda, supongo que es lo siguiente que hay que traducir también. :Por cierto, te voy explicando lo que voy haciendo, pero si estás demasiado ocupado y quieres que lo vaya comentando con alguna otra persona, me lo dices. Lo que no quiero es hacer lo que me parezca sin tener ninguna otra opinión o alguien que se mire un poco como va funcionando todo, me parece que si es la "central en catalán" es importante y no quiero tener la responsabilidad del wiki (o, al menos, no quiero tenerla yo sola). :Como siempre, te agradeceré si me contestas en mi página (de la wiki que sea) para que me salga el aviso, gracias.--Ceriwden 13:12 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Crear, pedir nueva wikia hola quiero crear, iniciar una wikia, pero quiero hacer el pedido correctamente para que no me lo reboten, me das algun consejo?, recuerdo que havbia una pagina con la lista de actuales pedidos, me gustaria leerlos para escribir el mio correctamente pero no se la direccion exacta; el pedido habia que hacerlo en ingles? o en español me entienden?--Fero 02:54 27 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:40 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Bola (2)! Sabes qué pasó con estas dos wikias? *Star Trek Wiki en Español y *Beagle Wiki 17:02 27 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su página de discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 09:09 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Administradores Elegidos Amigo Bola: Tenemos a los 3 usuarios elejidos para ser administradores para The Legend of Zelda Wiki: Primero está Hyrulemaster, Luego está [Aqui Estoy y por ultimo yo, Link oscuro. Espero que leas luego el mensaje amigo. Att: Link oscuro 04:33 28 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 15:50 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Un burócrata para Lostpedia Hola. Soy Frans, administrador del wiki en español de la serie estadounidense Lost, Lostpedia. Mi situación en la página es que solo hay dos administradores, que somos Calick] y yo obviamente, pero el usuario Calick no ha hecho contribuciones diarias desde septiembre, así que prácticamente estoy solo en esto. Además, el martes ya comienza la última temporada, y necesito ayuda extra, y por eso necesito nombrar a mis propios administradores y por eso, me gustaría convertirme en burócrata de Lostpedia. De hecho, estoy registrado en el wiki desde el 2 de marzo de 2007, y desde el 1 de diciembre de 2007 soy administrador, así que tengo mucho conocimiento en esto. Espero que puedas ayudarme para poder ser burócrata por favor, te lo agradecería mucho brotha :) Bueno, un saludo... y gracias ;D --Frans 01:35 29 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 15:50 29 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo ;D Bueno... acabo de comunicarme con Calick, y me dijo que no había problema en que me ascendieran a burócrata... te dejo textual lo que me dijo: ::"Estoy de acuerdo, por supuesto! Very Happy ::Ah, y procuraré volver en seguida a las ediciones, que ahora tengo más tiempo para ello. ::Un saludo!" ::-Calick ::Así que espero que pueda ser burócrata pronto, y te quiero agradecer por tu ayuda, en serio, y además por lo arreglos ortográficos en el artículo de Vincent :P ;D ::Un saludo! --Frans 22:20 29 ene 2010 (UTC) ::P.D. Calick es solo administrador, como yo. En Lostpedia no hay ningún burócrata :::Contestado en su discusión. --Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 12:17 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Muchas gracias Bola! :) Estaré esperando --Frans 19:59 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Cómo... Cómo puedo poner un mensaje que diga De Simpson Wiki en Español en mi Wiki? Creo que es con el Tagline, pero no puedo. 18:35 30 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión. --Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 18:59 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Logo Hola, Bola soy Subaru como estas espero que bien y sin preocupaciones. oye estoy teniendo problemas para poner el logo de mi pag. w:c:es.rozenmaiden. podrías hecharme una manita por favor te lo agradecere mucho Subaru 03:03 31 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:39 3 feb 2010 (UTC) algien robo una wiki esta a � w:c:es.wikidex esta w:c:es.pokemon� w:c:es.pokemon :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:39 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Por favor no borre mi wikia Le pido por favor que no borre mi wikia ud a dicho que mi comunidad a hecho vandalismo pero en realidad las otras webs hacen vandalismo todos los días y había que revertir todo, espero su respuesta Ben10Pantanoso -- Dejame un Mensaje - Ben 10 Wiki 12:49 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ya veo Pokemondex y Wikidex.---'Csuarezllosa ( )' 13:34 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Para traducir una wikia Hola Bola gracias por recibirme. No quiero crear una nueva wiki. Simplemente quiero traducir una ya existente. Como debo hacer? Es decir que al entrar en http://vco.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page (es la que quiero tradur) aparezca la opcion para verla en español. Gracias. Facu32 15:41 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Ok muchas gracias por contestar. Ya empiezo a crearla. Hola Le prometo que no hare cosas malas de hoy en adelante Ben10Pantanoso -- Dejame un Mensaje - Ben 10 Wiki 16:03 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :es.benten y es.mega-omnitrix ya fueron cerrados y redireccionados a es.ben10 me puedes ayuda a crear una piel para mi wiki dame codigos base y otros los codigos dime el que parte se pone el color y en que lugar bas a estar estse color o si no sabes a quien puedo preguntarle Jultrun121 21:38 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Mas traducciones: paginas de ayuda (Por lo de arriba. me acabo de meter en lo de edicion de skins y la verdd que es mas complicado de lo que esperaba, asi que una manito por este lado no vendria mal xD) Ahora si, me mandaron a consultarte a vos por esto. Estaba viendo para traducir algunas paginas de ayuda. Especificamente esta: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Examples_of_customized_Monaco_skins que no existe en español. Y ayudar en otras que haga falta. Y veo que no todos pueden editar estas paginas. Como tengo que hacer para que me autoricen? Ojala se pueda. Facu32 18:07 5 feb 2010 (UTC) :: Pero me dice esto: No tienes permiso para modificar esta página, por las siguientes razones: * You do not have permission to edit pages * No tienes permiso para editar las páginas del espacio de nombres Ayuda. Puedes ver y copiar el código fuente de esta página: Y me muestra el codigo pero no me deja editar =( Que puede estar pasando? :Respondido en su discusión. 04:38 6 feb 2010 (UTC) WikiRespuestas en portada Holas, crees que sería bueno atraer gente a WikiRespuestas si se coloca un enlace desde la portada de acá? 17:54 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Bola, como hago para crear una wikia y al crearla, automaticamente me transformo en administrador?Anteo Fallaspy 18:25 10 feb 2010 (UTC) :Le das al boton que dice "crear un nuevo wiki" en la parte superior superior, y si cuando creas un wiki te vuelves administrador y burocrata de ese wiki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:47, 13 febrero 2010 (UTC) Hola :Hola Bola : ) no tendras cuenta en Wikipedia ¿?. Saludos Globalphilosophy 00:07 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Burocrata Disculpa como puedo convertirme en burocrata en la wiki de Dragon Ball esque yo soy administrador de esta wikia pero el burocrata de esta no edita desde hace un año y por ultimo como puede salir la wikia en "esta que arde en wikia" esque veo que la wikia de ben 10 sale y tiene menos articulos que la nuestra Gracias --Danke 7 02:19 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Un favor Bola,creo que te acuerdas de mí,soy Hyrulemaster,me hisiste administrador en una wiki de zelda,pues Link oscuro te lo pidió,bueno,encontre una wiki(http://es.sega.wikia.com[http://es.sega.wikia.com)y] está deshabitada,quería pedirte si ¿me haces administrador en esa wiki?.Atte:Hyrule 01:03 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión. 18:38 20 feb 2010 (UTC) yo tambien te lo pido para que revivamos esa wikia ya que esta muerta solo 14 articulos que pena Carlos.nintendo 02:46 23 feb 2010 (UTC) oye quisiera saber como poner administradores a otros usuarios ya que en esta wiki paper mario que cree me van a ayudar en lo decorativo y el lo pondra entonces quisiera saber como?Carlos.nintendo 13:59 23 feb 2010 (UTC) ya lo se gracias quisiera que me dieras unos consejos para comenzar y como puedo crear mis plantillas y ahcer que tenga usuarios ya que estoy solo Carlos.nintendo 15:01 23 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Por ahora vamos bien. Intentamos llegar a los 500 artículos. Por cietro, ¿cómo podemos poner una cabecera?--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 16:02 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Derechos de autor en zelda wikia Hola quisiera saber que podriamos hacer con esto estabamos construyendo la guia de zelda ya sabes cual pagina yo con link oscuro y viene alguien que la termina hasta que descubrimos que es una copia de otras guias y lo borramos no tenemos que hacerle nada de casualidad como una advertencia ya que si lo leeria el verdadero creador nos metemos en un gran lio usuario. Carlos.nintendo 04:42 24 feb 2010 (UTC) bueno es que nos gusta que nuestra guia seea la mas explicada y lo haremos de nuestras palabras y como consigo usuarios que vengan a mi wikia y como crear una plantilla Carlos.nintendo 14:49 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Spotlights Hola Bola. Hace tiempo que no te escribía. La wikia va avanzando bastante bien, pronto llegaremos a los 500 articulos. Mi pregunta es... Tu nos podrías ayudar a crear un Spotlight para que tengamos publicidad? o al menos hacerme una paqueña explicación para crear uno en Photoshop Te lo agradeceria mucho. Saludos: Link oscuro 16:04 24 feb 2010 (UTC) :El spotlight que hay en la portada (supongo que es eso) lo cambiaré al tamaño de 200px por 75px, como le dijistes a Link oscuro. Saludos PD:La cabecera y el spotlight (supongo que eso hice) los hice yo por photoshop.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:35 24 feb 2010 (UTC) como hago plantillas Carlos.nintendo 01:00 25 feb 2010 (UTC) piel hola soy Jultrun121 19:46 26 feb 2010 (UTC) de nuevo nesesito que me ayudes por que la piel del wiki que intento har es obcura y el articulo para haerlas no esite no se si lo borraron Borrado Te hubiese agradecido que antes de borrar el articulo, al que le dedique tanto tiempo, me hubieses avisado. Saludos. Sdfsf 09:09 27 feb 2010 (UTC) activar sitenotise es que lo cerre cliqueando en ocultar :Respondido en su discusión. 01:07 2 mar 2010 (UTC) oye que puedo hacer quede solo en la wikia los otros 3 usuarios link oscuro en chile con terremoto aqui estoy: de vacaciones hyrule master: no dijo nada y se fueCarlos.nintendo 01:13 3 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno aqui estoy esta de vacaciones pero esta desde ahi Carlos.nintendo 14:21 4 mar 2010 (UTC) hyrule no contesta que habra pasado de el creo que necesitaremos administradores temporales voy a preguntar a la wikia. Carlos.nintendo 01:47 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Spotlight And Terremoto Hola Bola. Hace bastante tiempo q no t escribía. Resulta q mi pais, Chile, fue cruelmente asotado x un Terremoto y posteriormente un Tsunami el pasado Sabado 27 de Febrero. Solo me pasaba para preguntarte por los Spotlights, ya que he hecho todo el procedimiento que piden en la página y aún no recibo respuesta alguna. Bueno... Eso.. Saludos Bola. Fuerza Chile! 03:15 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Cosa extraña Resulta que en un link a ZonAural, me llevaba a otra wikia,¿que pasaba?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] 15:41 6 mar 2010 (UTC) las encuestas tu pregunta candidato 1 candidato 2 candidato 3 son buenas me refiero si algien puede votar mas de una ves y lo que aprese de de x personas votaron es el numero de usuarios o algunos son repetidos Jultrun121 22:40 7 mar 2010 (UTC) unas dudas Como puedo poner esa cosas para que los usuarios voten y pueden poner en esta wikia aqui la mia que diga como en otras wikia español http://es.papermario.wikia.com Carlos.nintendo 05:59 8 mar 2010 (UTC) bola que es esto en mi wikia dice que tengo nuevos mensajes y ya los lei y no me deja escribir articulos que pasa dice Atención: La base de datos ha sido bloqueada por cuestiones de mantenimiento, así que no podrás guardar tus modificaciones en este momento. Puedes copiar y pegar el texto a un archivo y grabarlo para más tarde. El administrador que la bloqueó dio esta explicación: We apologise, the site is temporarily in read-only state Carlos.nintendo 14:13 10 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno y hay una configuracion para que en la wikia que dice comunidad los usarios se muevan depende de los comentarios escritos mas arriba que a los tros ej *carlos *bola y entonces tu me ganas y se te sube automaticamete arriba de mi asi *bola * carlos y no puedo aser lo de unir las wikias porque no se ingles practicamente mi peor clase. Carlos.nintendo 16:57 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Mass Effect Saludos bola ^^ Querría pedirte consejo sobre mi wiki : hace poco que lo cree y aunque he hecho un poco de publicidad sobre el, no consigo que la gente se anime. Que consejos me das para hacer crecer mi wiki, por si no lo sabes, es el único wiki sobre Mass Effect en castellano que existe o que no esta abandonado. Gracias ^^ Edito: También tengo un problemilla con mi wiki, el logo queda ocultado por el menú. Puedes comprobarlo si quieres http://es.mass-effect.wikia.com . Si tienes alguna solución te lo agradecería un montón. Gracias de antemano Bola! Adopción Hola Bola. Creo que nos conocemos. Quiero dar en adopción a Medal of Honor Wiki (w:c:es.medalofhonor). Ya me aburrí. Está todo listo en tal wiki y nadie llega. Por favor dásela a alguien que tenga usuarios que lo sigan y que sea responsable. Gracias. -- . 21:27 12 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:Mass Effect Gracias por contestar, de acuerdo seguiré tus consejos, me parece muy buena idea. Me gustaría saber como va el tema de lo skins predefinidos(como el de SWTOR, Bioshock, etcc), para conseguir uno para mi wiki. Estuve pensando en hacer una plantilla css. Pero aún no he tenido tiempo. Qué me recomiendas? Disasster 12:55 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Spotlights Cada cuando checas los spotlights??? esque ya hace tiempo que puse una solicitud para mi wiki de Dragon Ball y no eh tenido respuesta. Eres tu quien los checa no?--Danke 7 en dragon ball 17:17 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :Debes tener paciencia, el spotlight tarda pero llega.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 05:12 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Traducción de blog Me tomé la libertad de traducir el importante blog de Even-faster-Monaco para contribuir un poco con la causa, te lo dejo por aquí. Así por lo menos puedes pasar algo ya traducido a los que necesiten ayuda. 14:39 18 mar 2010 (UTC) :PD: Le estuve echando un vistazo a esto y me pareció interesante, deberíamos de ponerlo en Ayuda. Si crees que es una buena idea, podría averiguar como ponerlo ahí luego, es algún código.. 14:41 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Aún tenemos problemas Pues eso, seguimos teniendo problemas con el skin, pero, ¿cómo lo corregimos?--αqυι esтσч ¿Qυe ραsα? 16:32 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Oye Comencé un sitio de respuestas de sonic,pero no agregué un logotipo y no encuentro un botón de subida de imágenes.¿Como subo una?.Por favor responde:Hyrulemaster 02:01 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola mira quiero preguntar algo 1 no se hacer plantillas y no entiendo a los tutoriales deverian hacerlos con imagen 2. ya hicieron lo de unir la wikia de paper mario en español a las de los otros idiomas y si ya esta hecha que se puede hacer con ella Carlos.nintendo 00:52 21 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias vooy a ver si puedo conseguir hacer mi plantilla. Nintendo manda 14:52 21 mar 2010 (UTC) oye queria saber porque cuando pongo el link d ingles solo va hacia pagina de inicio es que quiero que valla directamente al articulo en ingles Nintendo manda 16:56 21 mar 2010 (UTC) ya pude gracias bola Nintendo manda 17:09 21 mar 2010 (UTC) oye bola como hago esos cuadros que estan en las paginas de usario de algunos usarios como tu ej¨¨este usario hablar perfecto español¨¨ o ¨¨Este usario es fan de toon link ¨¨ como lo hago Nintendo manda 02:42 23 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno aqui estoy ya me ayudo con los cuadros y sobre la traducción se pueden usar artuculos del ingles y traducirlo ? es que un juego no lo tengo Mario vs Zelda 05:32 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Tibia wikia en catalan Hola! He estado hablando con Ceriwden acerca del wikia catalán acerca de Tibia, y me ayudará a llevarlo a buen puerto, pero quizá necesite derechos de administrador, y me ha comentado que eres la persona indicada para pedirselo. Gracias. Wiki Sordos Hola Bola, la lista Wiki Sordos no enlaza a mi portal y se pasa como The wiki that you tried to visit doesn't exist yet. de la Comunidad Central en inglés, yo no pude hacer, arreglar por favor.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:12 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :También en Cineastas Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:21 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :Otro en Geniogramistas Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:38 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Lo que pasa es que la plantilla está programada para mostrar links con el prefijo "es" y esas wikis no lo tienen porque se les cambió la URL. 02:15 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Problema con lo que me ayudaste de las plantillas. Hola, te agradezco muchisimo tu ayuda en el foro de wikia sobre lo de como crear plantillas. Sí me sirvió bastante y ya hice una (la copié de Wikipedia) y mira como me ví obligado a ponerla: http://es.historipedian.wikia.com/wiki/La_Guerra_de_los_Cien_A%C3%B1os no sé si me podrías ayudar y decrime que hacer para que aparezca a la derecha de la introducción como en Wikipedia. Te lo agradecería muchísimo... Saludos y puedes responderme en el foro de wikia o en mi página de discusión (AdminEmperor) --189.200.45.48 20:17 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Bola Oye una pregunta ¿como puedo ser administrador de la wikia de yugioh en español? bueno tiene tiempo soy usuario y pues me gustaria ser administrador para trabajar mas a gusto, aplacar usuarios molestos y borrar articulos inserbibles, tambien hay otro usuario Dark-Shimy con el cual podria co-ayudar D@rk Crus@der 23:22 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :Actualmente hay un burócrata activo en la wiki, hablando con él quizás puedan llegar a un acuerdo. El usuario es Ska-Punk-Reggae. 02:12 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Spotlight nuevo Hola, Bola, sobre la renovación de los spotlights, quisiera saber si podrían cambiar el de Mortal Kombat por otro, es que es el diseño que se muestra es muy simple. Aquí te muestro uno. Espero no estar molestando. Gracias y un saludo. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 11:55 25 mar 2010 (UTC) :Aquí, los archivos, no se como subirlos en .psd --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 12:31 25 mar 2010 (UTC) SABES hacer firmas Es que Link oscuro y yo queremos unas como las de aqui estoy que sale un cuadrito o algo asi queria saber como hacerlas? Mario vs Zelda 02:27 27 mar 2010 (UTC) AMBIENTALISTAS CREE UNA PAGINA EL DIA DE AYER, PARA PROPOSITOS ACADEMICOS. MAÑANA TENGO UNA PRESENTACION CON MIS ALUMNOS Y VEGADARK ME HA BORRADO TODO LO QUE HECHO, HAN SIDO HORAS DE DESVELO Y DEDICACION Y MAÑANA TENGO LA PRESENTACION...POR QUE LO HAN HECHO? MIS INTENCIONES SON BUENAS, ERAN LA DE CONCIENTIZAR A LA POBLACION NO DE FORZAR A NADIE. ME HAN BORRADO TODO MI TRABAJO, HORAS DE DESVELO......POR QUÉ? MI INFORMACION SI ERA IMPORTANTE, Y EL QUE LO HAYAN BORRADO ME PUEDE PERJUDICAR EN MIS PUNTOS EN EL CURSO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD POR LA QUE ELABORE ESTA WIKI..... PORFAVOR REGRESARLO....... BORA, Nos dejaron un proyecto en la Universidad sobre crear una Wiki. Encontramos esta opcion en el internet y es por eso que decidimos utilizarla PARA FINES DIDACTICOS. La intención no es ofender solamente cumplir con la responsabilidad de llevar el proyecto de la elaboracion de una Wiki. Porfavor NO MODIFICAR NUESTRA PAGINA. Mañana tengo que dar una clase magistral, que me cuesta 15 puntos en la universidad. Necesito mi página SIN MODIFICAR. Después con mucho gusto la puedo modificar. Pero me gustaria que antes de borrar cualquier información, primero se comunicaran con nosotros. Muchas gracias! Ambientalistas. :Respondido en discusión. 03:27 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Necesito ayuda con los link Hola, bola, soy MTI, de www.es.twikimetal.wikia.com, y necesito un poco de ayuda , con esos rectangulos que salen abajo, que te dirijen a otra wiki, creo que son los Spoiler. Dime que debo hacer, en lo posible en mi pagina de discusion de Twikimeta, o en mi correo www.coleccionamonos@hotmail.com. Saludos, MTI Una duda es que mira en la wikia de paper mario el juego es RPG pero solo exclusivo de de paper mario quiziera saver si le puedo agregar un tema mas los de mario y luigi de nds (los rpg) como bowser inside history o super star saga se puede? 19:08 28 mar 2010 (UTC) un problema: hola acabo de crear esta wiki: fenix 21:57 28 mar 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/ pero cuando la busco en la lista de wikis no la encuentro ¿porque? espero que me puedas responder fenix 21:57 28 mar 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 Holaaa, hace tiempo... Hola Bola. Te acuerdas soy el admin de POP Wiki. Bueno pues queria preguntar una cosa antes de hacerla para no infligir ninguna norma. Pues se trata de si se pueden poner minibanners de afiliaciones con otras webs, wwikias, foros, etc. Espero tus respuestas. Atentamente Mohamedoc 17:41 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Inicio Qué tal, gracias por la bienvenida. Te consulto: es posible que use la wikia para cargar el estatuto de un club así varios usuarios podemos discutir sobre el mismo? Elnegrojose 22:06 29 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Spothligths Nada realmente, sino que deseo saber como se hacen, para que TWIKIMETAL cuente con una propia. Dime lo que debo hacer, y lo hago. Saludos,Mati 22:53 29 mar 2010 (UTC)MTI. Piel Gracias por la ayuda, pero tengo otra duda: yo quiero personalisar la piel, si se como cambiarla pero quiero personalizarla, podrias ayudarme? Megazilla77 30 mar 2010 18:41 (UTC) Casi todos los requisitos en Twikimetal Me falta el ultimo requisito, que no entiendo que es, pues todo lo demas, ya esta concluido. Tambien, si ves mi wiki, veras un logo muy feo, necesito saber como cambiarlo, ya existe en mi wiki (ya lo subi), se llama twikimetalsoft. Saludos, Mati 22:29 30 mar 2010 (UTC)MTI Adopción Quisiera saber si en esta wikia aqui si hay admins activos ya que si no hay. Hay usuarios que estamos editando en la wikia pero queremos decorarla y editar menús y mas 03:20 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :El único administrador y burócrata de la wiki nunca editó, por lo tanto es aceptable su adopción. Como hay varios usuarios activos, lo recomendable sería dejar una nota en el foro de la wiki e informar a los demás usuarios para que puedan decidir quién será el nuevo administrador (o administradores). Una vez decidida la comunidad, deberán ir a este enlace (en inglés) para proceder formalmente con la adopción. Tome nota que el proceso debe llevarse en inglés e indicar los links necesarios para facilitar la adopción. 07:06 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Botonera Hola te pido ayuda haber si pudieras hacerme un favor ayudandome con poner una botonera como la de inciclopedia en mi wiki la verdad esque no se como jeje trate de copiar el MediaWiki:Common de inci pero no se instala si me ayudara a ponerla te lo agradeceria--Danke7 sobre plantilla empeze a crear una dime como quedo aqui pero como le quito las rayas para que no parezca cuadro? ya que las otras no tienen forma de cuadro use tu tutorial buen tuto! 05:15 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en discusión del usuario.-- 20:10 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Spotligth Twikimetal Como debo hacer, para personalizar la binevenida a twikimetal, para poder acceder al spotligth? Mati 17:36 2 abr 2010 (UTC)MTI Hola Acabo de empezar en Digimon Wikia, pero no hay ningun control sobre la wikia, ni burocrata, ni administradores ni revertidores. Estan sufriendo vandalismo, yo soy un administrador de Dragon Ball Wikia, creo que tu puedes dar estos cargos a los usuarios, me gustaría que me dieses el cargo de revertidor, y creo que la mejor opcion para administrador sería el usuario Joacoz. Espero tu respuesta, gracias. Oliver0796 21:20 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. el usuario que te dije, te puedo asegurar que es el mejor para el puesto, son pocos los que participan y el lo hace muy bien, lo unico es que él no sabía a quien preguntar, de todas maneras como tu quieras, sino le dijo que te deje un mensaje aqui. En el caso de que le des el cargo de adminitrador, yo me comprometo a explicarle todo lo que puede hacer. Oliver0796 11:54 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Primero:Hola ante todo.Bien queria decirte que yo soi joacozy queria preguntar( de njuevo) si podeia sera dministrador de esta wiki. Como he visto,hemos sufrido mucho bandalismo,sobre todo mis paginas las cuales a veces la encuentro vacias sin razon.El otro dia (otro ejemplo es el de un chico q borraba los digieggs.Buenop el punto es que quiero ser administrador para poder ayudar a esta wiki seguir editando.Mi amigo oliver dijo que te comento algo aasi que bueno eso solo era lo q queria comentarte.Te saluda atte tardrraise 18:12 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Skin de Simpson Respuestas Hola Bola. Me preguntaba como cambiar el skin de Simpson Respuestas. Ya averigue como modificar la portada. Un saludo, --Simpsons88 (discusión) 19:13 3 abr 2010 (UTC) :Listo, ya descubri como. --Simpsons88 (discusión) 19:41 4 abr 2010 (UTC) promblemas mira tengo un rpoblema abajo del cuadro Actividad reciente '''veo mi imagén (avatar) que lleva a la wikia de respuestas ! quehago? Carlos.nintendo 17:34 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Que te parece? Hola de nuevo, como podrás ver me preocupo por las wikias, si entras en Digimon Wikia podrás ver en mi blog la votación comenzada positivamente para que el usuario Joacoz sea administrador. Oliver0796 18:59 4 abr 2010 (UTC) problemas con Wikia (todas) Cada Wikia que hay debajo del casillero de la izquierda '''Actividad reciente '''esta mi imagén de avatar Solo yo la miro ya le pregunte a otros si no me entiendes te dejo una imagén: thumb|avatar debajo de actividad recienteCarlos.nintendo 04:45 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola, hace tiempo .... Ok gracias por la ayuda , pero todavia no me aclaro una cosa. Por ejempo, he visto un foro de POP (no POP Fans) y queriamos afiliarnos y bueno ser proveedores de usuario el uno del otro. Ya te habia dicho que queria crear un foro externo para la wiki pero llevar esta idea a cabo es dificil para mi por la falta de tiempo. Pues se me ocurrio que ese foro funcionara de esa manera, y nosotros como una enciclopedia del foro pudiendo los usuarios venir a leer y editar y ayudarnos. ¿Se entiende la idea o esta confusa? Pero bueno lo importante es que ¿puedo afilirme con ese foro? Mohamedoc 09:00 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Al Fin un spotligth para Twikimetal Ya eh echo todo lo que me has pedido, amigo, y he cumplido con todos los requisitos. Ahora, por favor, dime que debo hacer para solicitarlo. Mati 23:51 5 abr 2010 (UTC)MTI Vandalismo en SimsPedia ¡Hola Bola! Vengo rápido. Hemos tenido un ataque de vandalismo en SimsPedia por parte de un usuario que tenía derechos administrativos (Usuario:Simspedia). Te explico rápido: éste usuario lo creamos con el fin de poder hacer un tipo de encuestas y otras cosas. Lo manejábamos yo y SebaXL. Yo le puse derechos administrativos para que no tuviera que estar cambiando de cuenta cada que quisiera hacer algo que necesitara de éstos derechos. Parece que alguien descubrió la contraseña, entró y borró varias cosas. Lo arreglaría yo mismo, pero entre otras cosas bloqueó a todos los administradores (o a la mayoría, no ví todo lo que hizo). Te agradecería que actuaras con rapidez, puede causar una mala impresión a cualquier visitante que llegue de casualidad o a otros usuarios, ya que eliminó la portada y el logo, junto con otras cosas de MediaWiki que son fundamentales. Con que desbloquees a los admins está bien, luego yo me encargo del resto. También de favor te pido un checkuser... no es que desconfíe de SebaXL, pero tal vez haya sido alguien que haya agarrado su máquina. Muchas gracias, y, por favor, actúa lo más rápido que puedas. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 02:57 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :Muchísimas gracias, Bola. Enseguida le quito los derechos de administrador (Salce está inactivo). No sabía que nos podíamos desbloquear nosotros mismos... jaja, entonces ya sé qué hacer la próxima vez. Bueno... el bot ya no lo ocupamos (y no era tanto un bot, sino un usuario "neutral", para no usar otra cuenta de usuario). De nuevo, muchas gracias. El checkuser pensé que podía rastrear desde qué IP se había conectado la última vez... digo, teniendo la IP podemos saber de dónde es y saber si fue que alguien descubrió la contraseña desde uno de los dos lugares (el mío o el de SebaXL), o simplemente desde otro lugar y nosotros no tuvimos nada qué ver. De nuevo, gracias :D :¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 13:41 6 abr 2010 (UTC) robo de wiki el mismo usuarique robo wikis http://es.creator10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Creator_Wiki Jultrun121 03:52 6 abr 2010 (UTC) si ya se me resolvio solo ayer. Para mi era algo muy raro.... Carlos.nintendo 14:33 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Qué es un bot No eh entendido muy bien que es un bot me lo podrías explicar con tus propias palabras. Según lo que yo entendi es algo que hace cosas automaticas pero ¿como qué? solo se un ejemplo y creo que es de las bienvenidas no? Bueno espero y me expliques--Danke7 :Esta ayuda puede indicar lo necesario sobre lo que es y hace un bot. Otra ayuda que trata más del tema. 20:09 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ::w0w entonces quisiera solicitar un bot para la Dragon Ball wiki para pasar unas páginas a una categoría a otra si? yo soy el burócrata de esta.--Danke7 Cambio de genero Hola, quisiera saer como cambiar de genero, osea por ejemplo de other a gaming, en Duke Nukem por fa. Megazilla77 15 abr 2010 23:27 (UTC) hola hola pues gracias por la recomendacion sobre el wiki ojala y me puedas ayudar a recuperar la informacion del wiki del niño abdul alexei ya que la borraste gracias!! Gracias, de Twikimetal Gracias bola por el Spothligth, eres mi fuente de inspiracion en Wikia. Hola '''tengo una duda ¿puedo pedir un canal de IRC para la Yugipedia en Español? esque el motivo por el cual la mayoria de los usuarios se conectan es para jugar duelos de cartas, y con un canal la comunidad se podria relajar charlando entre si y todo eso, y pues la Yugipedia en ingles cuenta con un canal, en caso de que se pueda yo me comprometo a cuidar el canal, soy el burócrata activo de la yugipedia. Ah y oiga ¿algun consejo que me pueda dar para ser un mejor burócrata? D@rk Crus@der 05:35 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola tengo una duda ¿puedo pedir un canal de IRC para la Yugipedia? esque el motivo por el cual la mayoria de los usuarios se conectan es para jugar duelos de cartas, y con un canal la comunidad se podria relajar charlando entre si y todo eso, y pues la Yugipedia en ingles cuenta con un canal, en caso de que se pueda yo me comprometo a cuidar el canal, soy el burócrata activo de la yugipedia. Ah y oiga ¿algun consejo que me pueda dar para ser un mejor burócrata? D@rk Crus@der 05:36 25 abr 2010 (UTC) PD:mire que es esta wikia?? w:c:es.yugipedia Fusionar Si, fusiónalos, pero, ¿cómo quedará?^Aqui estoy Hola Muchas Gracias por la ayuda, mas por los consejos y gracias por la info sobre la otra wiki PD:que chido que nazca el 24 de marzo, yo naci el 25 que bueno "conocer" a alguien que nazca por lo menos un dia anterior al mio ya que no conozco a nadie jeje--D@rk Crus@der 22:58 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Simspedia en Italiano Hola Bola soy Nacho uno de lod Administradores de SimsPedia Versión en español y hace una semana más o menos empecé a ayudar a la Versión en italiano . He querido modifocar el "Monaco o edit sidebar" para agregar los enlaces a otras wikias de Los Sims, pero como para esa wikia soy un Simple Usuario no me deja editar esas cosas, y quería pedirte si ustedes me pueden hacer Admin de esa wikia. Dispulpá si la pregunta es algo inpertinente, pero quiero ayudar ya que se Italino. Gracias. --Nacho 23:24 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Buenas una pregunta, hay un canal de IRC que se llama Yu-Gi-Oh-de ¿cree que pueda utilizar el canal para la yugipedia? ya que aparentemente esta muerto, tambien vi algunas guias en onternet para crear uno pero al parecer me cobran por crear un canal, tambien decian que introdujera un codigo pero no me quise arriesgar que tal si rompia alguna regla o descargaba un virus o algo asi entonces señor bola se puede adoptar un canal?? Saludos--D@rk Crus@der 21:41 29 abr 2010 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! esta bien chingon el canal!!!!!!!! la verdad nunca crei que usted lo haria muchisimas gracias, entonces no le digo señor eh jaja sale ok pero solo era por respeto no por otra cosa y oiga ya puedo enlazarlo a la Yugipedia?? PD:Esta ayuda no se va aquedar asi porlomenos un premio en yugipedia va a tener y será recordado allí para siempre, muchas gracias de nuevo y pues para registrarme donde le hago? pues como ve soy un poco nuevo, pero aprendó rápido--D@rk Crus@der 22:57 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Saludos oye le dio un bajon al internet que hago?? Información de otra wiki Es la primera vez que te escribo, soy colaborador en varias wikis, y fundador de alguna que otra (aunque las fundé con cuentas distintas). Verás, colaboro en una wiki hispanoibérica que va algo bien, tiene ahora mismo 288 artículos, pero la wiki hispanoamericana del mismo tema no va nada bien, solo tiene ahora mismo 32 artículos. ¿Podría yo, dar permiso para que se puedan poner en la wiki latina, las imágenes y la información de la wiki ibérica pero en formato latino o eso no se puede hacer? Ten en cuenta que soy administrador en ambas wikis. (Si te he liado con todo esto dímelo, que creo que no me he explicado bien). P.S. Dejé algunos temas pendientes con Cizagna, que aún no ha podido ver, supongo que estará de vacaciones. Si quieres que a lo mejor te diga lo que le dejé te lo digo para si me puedes ayudar en esas otras cosas. Aunque si no, siempre puedo esperar a Cizagna. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 22:59 1 may 2010 (UTC) Duda de WikiRespuestas Hola de nuevo. Me ha surgido una importante duda acerca de las wiki respuestas. Hace unas semanas ví que ya estaba disponible la creación de ''wikis respuestas, por lo que decidí crear una sobre Metroid e integrarla con Metroidover. Se creó con el enlace "http://es.metroid.answers.wikia.com", después de creado, lo dejé temporalmente. Ahora me doy cuenta que otras wikis de respuestas (como GTA Respuestas ;) ) usan la dirección "http://gta.respuestas.wikia.com" (y "es.gta.answers.wikia.com también redirige), la cual me parece mucho más sencilla y apropiada que la otra. Sin embargo, "http://metroid.respuestas.wikia.com" no redirige a la que hice con anterioridad, por lo que mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo se hace para que obtenga la dirección "respuestas.wikia" y que además "es.answers.wikia.com" rediriga al primer sitio? Actualmente "metroid.respuestas.wikia.com" no existe. Espero que lo puedas responder. Gracias por tu tiempo y saludos.--'Metrox' (Discusión|·|En Metroidover) 02:08 2 may 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Gracias por responder. En cuanto a lo de fusionarlos, prefiero que no. Además, las wikis: La hispanoamericana trata solo de una serie. La hispanoibérica trata de la misma serie y de otra serie más. Siendo una wiki de dos series. De todos modos, esta serie es muy poco famosa en España, y es por eso por lo que no quiero Spotlight en esta. Actualmente, soy yo y un usuario más los activos en esta. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 15:30 2 may 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Gracias por responder. En cuanto a lo de fusionarlos, prefiero que no. Además, las wikis: La hispanoamericana trata solo de una serie. La hispanoibérica trata de la misma serie y de otra serie más. Siendo una wiki de dos series. De todos modos, esta serie es muy poco famosa en España, y es por eso por lo que no quiero Spotlight en esta. Actualmente, soy yo y un usuario más los activos en esta. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 15:30 2 may 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Alien Wiki :Hola, Bola, yo creo que es la misma persona Benpantanoso10 y BenSupremo10 que creo los wikis para copiarlos con otro wiki, usa checkuser para verificarlos si es la misma persona.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:01 3 may 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Siento molestarte otra vez, ya te hable anteriormente de la wikia de digimon, ahora quiero informarte que en la wikia de friends hay muy, pero muy pocos usuarios y sin ningun cargo, yo edite bastante en esa wikia, y como suelo estar en la de Dragon ball, puedo pasarme por la wikia de friends para controlar el vandalismo, me gustaría que me dieses el cargo de revertidor, tengo claro que no merezco el cargo de administrador pero al menos de revertidor podre tener un poco de control sobre la wikia, ahora acaba de comenzar espero que más adelante haya más usuarios, espero tu respuesta. Un saludo Oliver0796 19:42 3 may 2010 (UTC) :Ya le atendí en el wiki correspondiente. ~Playsonic2 (disc.) 21:49 3 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias Oye amigo gracias por la bienvenida, Puse el link de la Wiki al cual administro a la lista central.... y. tengo una duda.. podrías entrar en mi wiki y ver si todo esta bien no le falta algo.. Me refiero a la parte técnica .. Gracias Lodestar (Hablame) (Mis Aportes) '''Link:' http://es.isladeldrama-idd.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Wiki dudas:100... respuestas:0 *¿como poner un logo profesional. *¿como decido el color de mis plantillas? *¿como edito la frase mostrar previsualización en el cuadro de texto? *¿como agrego información al cuadro de ayuda de edición? *¿como puedo hacer que mi wiki aparesca entre las recomendadas de hasta abajo? *¿se le puede cambiar el nombre a mi wiki? *Disculpa las molestias. FENIX THE BEST 20:52 5 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 Hola Hola y gracias por la invitavion tengo una pequeña duda si puedes anda donde mi wiki donde mas me conecto que es Ben 10 Wiki si tiene una falla tecnica soy de la misma wiki de Lobestar usuario:Steven 20 Hola!! Hola!! Hace un rato le deje un mensaje a Cizagna. Debido a su inactividad de un mes, quisiera ver si podrías hacerte cargo de los mensajes de él (parecerá un atrevimiento, pero no se a quien recurrir; siempre que necesitó un helper, habló con él). Yo le hice una cuestión; quisiera ver si me la puedes responder: Hace mucho (varios meses) le ayude a una usuaria porq quería hacer una wiki de Anime (es.animeworld) y le modifique un poquito la portada. Luego pense en adoptar una wiki, y me di cuenta que Anime wiki estaba muy abandonada. Ahora las dos (es.animeworld y es.anime) tienen el mismo nombre: "Anime Wiki". La verdad es que a mi me gusta el nombre, y no me di cuenta que aquella wiki a la que ayude tambien se llamaba así, quiero hacer un spotlight y poner info de Anime wiki en la lista de wikias; pero como las dos se llaman igual, se puede prestar a confusiones. Adema´s la otra wiki lleva inactiva desde que yo modifique la portada ¿Que me recomiendas?... Abraham2727 00:03 7 may 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en mi discusión --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:09, 08 mayo 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por ayudarnos para mejorar la wiki Ben 10 wiki Bola usuario:Steven 20. ben 10 wiki shink hola iguak soy usurio pero ben 10 ya tiene piel personalisada pero avese no se mestra supongo que es porque loas adm no han elegido piel predeterminada hablando de esono se si me puedas ayudar pero aveses apaerso bloqueado y leugo no y eso no es cierto miro los registttros de bloqueo y no 02:49 7 may 2010 (UTC) No vayas a creer que soy un tonto pero donde decia nombre le puse el mio (el de usuario) así que me gustaria superwiki debido a (SUPER smash bros), bueno esta es la pagina SSB 64-WII FENIX THE BEST 01:09 8 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 gracias por lo del nombre de la wikia FENIX THE BEST 03:28 8 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 Hola Hola mira soy lina(Konan) administadora de Bleach Wiki (y otras mas) y por ahora estamos en arreglos internos y mejoras de la wiki,solo he venido aqui para decirte que porfavor nombres al usuario Abraham2727 como segundo administrador de esta wiki.Ya he hablado con Cizagna,pero según abraham el se encuentra ausente desde hace tiempo y me ha dicho que tú le has ayudado con el spotlight de Bleach Wiki así que acudo a ti;Agradezco tú ayuda. ::Gracias en verdad. KENPACHI025 Hola Oye tu como administrador,puedes cerrar wikias?.Saludos --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 19:18 10 may 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en discusión. 00:40 11 may 2010 (UTC) Re Bodyb 16:28 11 may 2010 (UTC)Disculpame pero podrias pasarme un tutorial completo de como poner mi logo (Ando verde en esto de la wikia) pido tu ayuda Gracias de antemano. Re:Re:Blog en el wiki Sí, lo de las "E", fue una prueba pero la hice en el sitio equivocado; además no supe borrarlo, lo siento. Ahora te comento mi idea, que creo que me he expresado mal: Mi intención es crear un blog en el que puedan crear artículos todos los usuarios de mi wiki. ¿Hay alguna manera de hacerlo? ¿Recopilar los blogs de cada uno, tal vez? Gracias de nuevo. wolfyllow 20:56 13 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Blog en el wiki Ya lo he conseguido! Mi intención era crear en el wiki de paint-it una lista de blogs. Era justamente esa herramienta la que estaba buscando! Muchísimas gracias y perdón si he ocasionado algún desbarajuste al probar :S. RE:El final se acerca Hola Bola! Pues, cada día queda menos para el último episodio de Lost, y como wiki hay pocos editores, pero se hace lo que se puede ;D Me gustó esa idea de los spotlights, sería una buena forma de promocional al wiki, y a la vez al final de la serie. Por mi parte, he intentado mantener actualizado las noticias que van saliendo solo a días del final, y el 24 de mayo espero dejar un mensaje de agradecimiento en la Portada por todos estos años. Una consulta, ¿cómo se hace para que los usuarios no registrados (IP) dejen de editar en todo el wiki, y la única forma de editar sea estando registrado? Un gran saludo, y gracias por tu preocupación :D Frans 23:50 14 may 2010 (UTC) Adopciónes en español Oye una pregunta por qué no hya adopciones de wikis en español???? Tampoco hay un Staff que hable en español. Porque los helpers que yo sepa nadamas pueden dar cargos de admin. no? Sería muy buena ayuda apociones en español ya que es un relajo hacerlas en community.wikia no? Otra cosa te había pedido un bot para la w:c:es.dragonball Dragon Ball wiki.--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 19:41 15 may 2010 (UTC) ::Que bueno que haya agradado la idea y acerca de lo del bot buscare. Ah y lo de la IRC ya esta y o tambíen ya estoy registrado :D. Espero y lo de adopción en español se haga ;). Ah no crees que ciencia al poder pueda ser helper? Bueno hay me dices.--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 22:17 15 may 2010 (UTC) :::Ya se lo has propuesto??? Jaja yo quiero ser como el pero todavía con mi mente de 13 años y poder hechar relajo :P. Ya que segun yo todavía me faltan varias cosas por aprender en wiki. Espero y algun día llegar a ser helper XD--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 16:27 16 may 2010 (UTC) más dud@s como cambiar la frase "buscar en esta wiki" de la barra de busqueda, como cambio la bienvenida a mi wikia??? FENIX THE BEST 20:08 15 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 :Respondido en su discusión. 23:02 15 may 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Hola!! Quería pregunarte algo sobre las IRC. He visto los que usan, y la verdad, se me hacen muy dificiles de manejar para los que no tienen experiencia en ellos. He visto otros IRC en internet, y me han gustado para usarlos en Bleach Wiki. El problema es que no se si eso vaya en contar de las normas de Wikia. Me podrias ayudar en eso (Por favor, contesta en mi página de discusión) Saludos!! Abraham2727 17:36 16 may 2010 (UTC) ya esta hecho la imagen es esta200|thumb|para [[w:c:es.ssbb:SuperWIKI|SuperWiki]] FENIX THE BEST 02:43 18 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 Ayuda codigomo wiki mira hise una plantilla para artticilo en contrucion que contine este codigo:Este artículo está en construcción por }' de tal manera que caundo la ponga en un artuculo y en en paramero onga jultrun121 cre un enlase a usurio jultrun121 con el nombre jultruncomo este http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Teratrixpero si no pongo nadaen el parametro me sale 1 como ago para que sollo se coloque un usuari y mejor que se enlase a la categoria usuario -- 04:20 18 may 2010 (UTC) a y aglo de firmas hay manera de poner el el papodo para firrmas un inter wiki para que se mestre la firma que hise en una wiki y no tenga que crealas en las wiki que visito Interwikis en Lostpedia Saludos. Lo primero de todo, gracias por el impulso que se le está dando a la Lostpedia desde Wikia estos últimos días. He estado comentando con Frans el hecho de que la lostpedia en español está un tanto escasa de Interwikis con la lostpedia en inglés, que viene siendo la referencia principal. He realizado una petición de interwikis aquí, que creo que es el lugar adecuado, dado que no tenemos ningún bot que pueda realizar esa tarea. Me gustaría saber si con eso es suficiente, o hace falta hacer algo más. Gracias una vez más por este último esfuerzo. DJ Nietzsche talk 22:36 18 may 2010 (UTC) :Muchas gracias; pensaba que tal vez hubiera algún bot en Wikia que los pudiera colocar automáticamente. Habrá que aplicarse a mano, porque he visto que allí en la inglesa tienen uno, pero lleva bastante tiempo inactivo. En fin; les preguntaré de todos modos. Gracias por tu tiempo. 11:44 20 may 2010 (UTC) para super wiki y si esta muy grande dime cuanto debe medir para poder ser un logo profesional. thumb|200px ¿Enserio esta muy grande? FENIX THE BEST 18:49 20 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 RE2: El final está cerca Wau Bola. Realmente agradezco todo el apoyo que nos está dando Wikia, nunca imagine que habría tanta publicidad dirigida a Lostpedia, realmente, muchas gracias Bola, te has comportado excelente conmigo y con la comunidad de Lost en sí. Para entretener a los nuevos visitantes, esta noche crearé un tipo de "Lostpedia Awards", que serán una serie de encuestas dónde la gente votará por mejor personaje, mejor temporada, mejor season finale, etc. Realmente, gracias, y el skin de Wikia está mejor que el de nosotros :P Muchas gracias, un gran saludo! Frans 21:09 20 may 2010 (UTC) :Me paso por aquí nuevamente para informarte que no podré realizar la serie de encuestas que tenía planeado debido a falta de tiempo. Pero eso sí, he actualizado como nunca la sección de las últimas noticias, así que novedad, no falta en el wiki. :Saludos Frans 06:06 22 may 2010 (UTC) y que tal ahora este es el logo que quiero para SuperWiki: thumb|200px ¿sigue muy grande? me dijeron que esas pordían ser las medidas para el logo. a y si pudieras responder al mensjae donde te pregunte como editar las preguntas que aparecen en la pagina de usuario. FENIX THE BEST 23:40 23 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 WOW!! Que feliz me siento al ver que la idea de las adopciones en español haya funcionado. :D--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 20:57 25 may 2010 (UTC) Plantillas de Gaming Entertainment... Oye ya ves que hay plantillas centrales como las de Gaming y Entertainment, ¿Por què no hay una de Anime como en wikia Inglesa?? Otra cosa, exactamente como funcionan los hubs de las wikis. Otra cosa (XD) en Ayuda wiki las traducciones no entiendo mucho que hacer en traducido textos pero no se que hacer con el titulo (ejemplo: Help:Formatting) lo transaldo?? o còmo?? explicame estoy tratando de dar lo maximo--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 23:05 27 may 2010 (UTC) ::Oye ya arregle el Hub de Dibujos animados y còmics al estilo de Juegos dime si esta bien.--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 02:01 28 may 2010 (UTC) :::Me refiero a la plantilla de navegaciòn que se supone es '''esta': :::Por què no hay una de anime?? como en inglesa--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 14:07 28 may 2010 (UTC) Hola! Soy Joacoz el administrador de la Wikia de Digimon y queria pedirte que le des el cargo de reversor a un usuario genial con mas de 100 ediciones en el primer dia en que entro.Esta es su segunda semana y creo que va unas 520 ediciones asi que quiero que sepas y te pido si le puedes dar el cargo de reversor a Mateo101010 de mi Wiki.Bueno es eso nada mas.Te saluda Tardrraise 18:42 28 may 2010 (UTC) Hola, soy el único reversor de la wikia de digimon, y como tenemos mucho vandalizmo te pido que le des el cargo a el Mateo101010, tiene un numero aceptable de ediciones/Contribuciones y como ya tengo experiencia (porque tengo varios cargos en diferentes wikias) yo si quieres me encargo de explicarle los nuevos "privilegios" y responsabilidades que tiene, esperamos tu respuesta, un saludo. Oliver0796 18:46 28 may 2010 (UTC) :Hecho, le acabo de dar permisos de reversor. ¿No hay ningún burócrata activo en vuestro wiki? Quizás deberíais elegir a un usuario activo como burócrata para poder cambiar los permisos de otros usuarios. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 19:08 28 may 2010 (UTC) Cierto Pero en digimon wikia tenemos problemas, por eso quiero que pase un tiempo hasta escoger a el usuario adecuado para el burocrata, gracias por tu ayuda. Oliver0796 19:58 28 may 2010 (UTC) Dudas sobre spotlight Cómo aprox. cuánto dura un spotlight por medio de requisito???? Osea como cuántas rondas. Cuánto dura una ronda. Qué hacer para que repitan.--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 20:34 28 may 2010 (UTC) Corrección me dijeron que no le diga logo profesional si no cabezera bueno ya te enseñe la imagen que deseo este en mi wikia: thumb ¿Que onda? ¿Quires chralar? o Comentar 22:43 28 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 Wikis destacadas oye crees que w:c:es.dragonball pueda aparecer en wikis destacadas??--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 21:29 30 may 2010 (UTC)